forgetmenot
by anedzmesia
Summary: He told her to forget. She did. She Forgot.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hales," said Peyton as she entered her office. It had been a week since the wedding that did-not-happen-and-was not-supposed-to and everything was slowly getting back to normal or at least that's what she thought. Peyton had not seen Haley since then, what not with Haley's obsession to keep Jamie under her eye. It was the first time Haley came by to the office since, and personally she really felt grateful. For the past week she had not been able to talk to anyone about the wedding and she really had to take it out of her mind. She knew the whispers around town that she was the reason the wedding ended very badly. Apparently, Lindsey's short stay in Tree Hill had gained her quite a huge popularity in this small town compared to Peyton's four years of disappearance. Talking to Haley would be such a great relief since Brooke clearly had no time, too occupied with the adoption. Who could blame her?

"Hey, sorry I couldn't come by earlier, you know I'm still quite in a trauma about the whole nanny situation. I constantly keep thinking that she'll come back to take Jamie again. I know its crazy, but gosh.. I really can't help it."

"You should be. Nothing to worry about. I got everything under control and Mia is doing great." She replied. In her mind she was still considering whether to ask about Lucas or not. She knew Lucas was out of town but no more than that. His heart should be in pieces and she couldn't help to feel guilty.

"Emm, Hales since you're here, you wouldn't mind if I ask about Lucas would you. I've just not been hearing anything about him and I was getting quite worried. I know what he must be going through…" but Peyton could not finish her words as Haley gaze was stiff on her. It was as if suddenly Haley became really angry when she asked about Lucas.

"Peyton. Don't ask okay. You know he's going through hell. Again" Haley's face was so annoyed that Peyton could not understand what was going on. Was Haley blaming her for Lucas's hurt?

"Again? What does that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean. He was rejected once and now he's going through it again just this time on the altar in front of the whole tree hill. He's broken, and its not even his fault" the tone Haley used seemed so accusing.

"Haley, not you too. I know you're angry about the kiss, but it was just a kiss. I let him go, just like you wanted. I'm hurt too. He left me, even if he didn't go through it he still said I do. You can't accuse me of being the wrecker." Peyton couldn't believe it that Haley was blaming her too. It was okay if the whole town blamed her but not her best friend. How could she even think about it when she knew about everything? Feeling hurt, she started stepping backwards. Haley realized that Peyton had got her wrong and panicked instantly.

"No, Peyton, I didin't mean it like that, I know its not your fault but…" she couldn't finished her words as Peyton had already left. Oh, I'm so sorry, said Haley alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas had just came back from his trip with Karen, Andy and Lily. With Andy's help he had flown to New York to meet Lindsey. Sure he was hurt but he knew that Lindsey would soon realize that she still loved him and that him and Peyton was over. Ahh… Peyton. That was one thought he did not want to be thinking now. Even till this day he still could remember her face as she watched him take his vow. She still looked as stunning as ever and it really bothered him that that he noticed that detail. He didn't know what he felt back then but it just didn't feel right. Yeah, she was smiling, still the same most beautiful smile that he could remember but deep down those green eyes he could see that she was steeling herself, trying to conceal the torn she felt inside. If he just could but his arms around her and tell her… No! I'm not supposed to be thinking about Peyton. Lindsey's the one I hurt here. Not Peyton. She's the one I love and she's the one I'm going to marry. God, if he could just convince her, but how? He couldn't even convince himself. Tired of all the thoughts he decided to head the one place he felt he could become himself, the Rivercourt.

She didn't realize this until tonight that she had constantly kept coming to the Rivercourt, as if the place alone gave her the calmness that she needed most. She found solace in it, the way she felt in Lucas's arm. Maybe because it once belonged to Lucas that she became so attached to it. Tonight, she was here again. Trying to find the peace she always longed for. She knew Haley didn't mean wrong but deep down she couldn't help feel the hurt. Alone, when she allowed her mind to reel back the memories of yesteryears, it would keep going three years back, in the hotel room with Lucas on his knees proposing. Overwhelmed but yet so scared inside. She loved that man and dreamt for this day but ahead was still a future waiting to be discovered. She said 'someday' but to Lucas it meant 'NO'. He was hurt and so was she. If only things were different. Peyton gave out a loud sigh hoping to wash away the memories even though she knew it would always remain with her. Out of nowhere, the sounds of footsteps were nearing as she raised her head. The man she had always loved was walking right towards her but he didn't seem to notice. It was like he was in another world, a world where he was alone mending his broken heart. Peyton felt for him and only wished she could tender his bruised heart with her gentle kiss.

Lucas stopped abruptly in front of her, astonished to see the same green eyes that had tortured his mind a while ago. Peyton, his heart whispered. A long silence accompanied them as both locked eyes with each other.

"Lucas. How are you?" Peyton finally managed to conjure the words.

"I'm doing okay. What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be managing a label, making stars or something", his cover up .

"Well, making stars need a rest too you know. I was just wandering around, you know for inspiration or something"

"Uhuh. Alright. I guess I better get moving. See ya around" Lucas knew he had to get out of there. A confrontation with Peyton was the last thing he needed to help clear his head. God, why couldn't he just play it cool? Peyton used to be the friend he loved talking to the most. He didn't have to run from her but yet it just felt so painful to look into those sad green eyes. He already had so much going on and he really could not deal with this right now.

"Luke, wait. I think I owe you an apology" she mumbled the words. How she regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. She wasn't sorry that it all happened, damn, she didn't even feel that it was her fault. She let him go didn't she as an act of 'sacrifice', so why did it seem that everyone blamed her for Lindsey running away. If there was anything right now that she was sorry about was that she was sorry she couldn't help take away all the pain that he had to go through.

Lucas just blinked. Peyton apologizing? Did he even hear her right? It wasn't her fault. He knew that. Even when Lindsey read out the pages of the 'Comet' he still knew that Peyton was innocent. But if Peyton's innocent, and he knew that Lindsey still loved him deeply and so was he to her , then whose fault was it? Destiny?

"I don't really know what happened between the both of you, but somehow, someway I have a feeling it has to do with me. I'm always the home wrecker, the one to come in between you and the women you truly love… I never meant to Lucas, the kiss, the comet, I never expected Lindsey to.." Peyton was babbling now. She just didn't know what to say to him. For weeks she had tried to imagine this moment where they could finally talk and try to make sense of whatever just happened between them for the past four years. But, here she was literally spurting out things that she didn't even mean.

"Shut up, Peyton" roared Lucas. "I'm sick of everyone saying that they're sorry. And out of everyone who offers me their sorry, you're the last person I ever want to hear it from" He truly did not know where all this anger suddenly came from. Hearing Peyton say she was sorry had shocked him, but to hear her blame herself was unacceptable. Who gave her the right to blame herself for everything bad that happened to him? Why did she have to make everything in his life evolve around her? Lucas saw Peyton trying to gather her words but he cut her to it.

"I hate you Peyton. I hate you for being here. Hell, I hate you for even coming back. You ruined my life" his words were like sharp ice cutting through her heart. She tried to say something but the coldness she suddenly felt froze all her senses. He hated her? The man she loved with all her heart hated her?

For what it seemed like a lifetime, they both just stood there. Perplexed. One for what he just said, the other for what she just heard. Their love was supposed to be a 'True Love Always' but standing here facing each other they were both lost. Lost of words, lost of love.

Seeing the tears forming in her eyes, suddenly Lucas felt like killing himself. He never hated her, he didn't even know where the hell those words came from but he knew he had to take them back.

"Peyton, I'm really sorry, I.." He tried to reach for Peyton but she backed and her head shaking. Hell, it wasn't just her head, her whole body was practically shaking now. She put her hands up guarding herself away from him, trying to build back the back the wall she was so famous of. For years, he was the only one who had managed to break into those walls, but right now, he was the reason she was building it for. With that he knew, she had finally broken and now, no words could ever mend her. Seeing the hurt in Peyton's eyes, he knew he had to go, leave her sight at least for now. "I'm sorry. Just forget about it. Forget about everything" and he left her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas felt like kicking his own ass as he walked back to his house. You're such a dumbass, Lucas Scott. Where the hell did that 'I hate you' come from? Not once in his life had he felt any hatred towards that woman. Not when she left him for Brooke's friendship or when she said no to his proposal or even when Lindsey left him at the altar for the 'comet' that she was so convinced was Peyton. No, he had never hated her. Of course he was mad at her but hate? Hell, he loved that woman from the moment he realized that girls were the most attractive creatures on earth. He'd always known that. Wasn't he the one that wrote a whole novel about his love for her? Then why did he always have to act stupid around her. The moment she kissed him, he went back and proposes another girl. The moment she said sorry to him, he said he hated her. What's wrong with you, Lucas Scott?

After closing the backdoor, he went straight to the drawer that kept his most precious treasure, Peyton's picture. Like always when he was feeling down, he would look at the beaming smile that looked so wonderful on her and everything would feel okay. The picture used to be on his bedside so every time he opened his eyes each morning, that smile would tell him he would have a great day today. And when he closed his eyes at night the smile would tell him that I'm dreaming of you tonight. Since Lindsey moved in, he hid the picture in the drawer, taking it out each time he needed to feel okay. This time he looked hard as he lied down on his bed. But this time, the smile did nothing to his feeling. All he could see was that broken feeling he saw in her eyes at the rivercourt. Yeah, your one big dumbass, Lucas Scott.

Alone. That was the only word that Peyton could use to describe what she was feeling right now. She was no stranger to feeling alone. Her mom had died when she was still young, her father was literally never home and when she thought she could eventually reunite with her birth mom, she too died. Oh, yeah, alone had always been her best friend. But this alone that she was feeling right now felt so…..so alone alone. The kind of alone where you have no one. At all. Nada. No family, no friends, not even someone who walks in front of you and says hi because he had met you once at a party you can't recall. The kind of alone where you feel you're mere presence is unwanted, unneeded and forgotten by the very ones that you love. Ahh… the ones she loved. Brooke, the one that always cheered her up with her eccentric lines. Haley, the one that always had something good to say. Nathan, the one that she could always turn to for some help. And Lucas, the one that had just been her Lucas. They've all left her alone. Suddenly, something very stranger started to creep in. It was feared she realized. Peyton was scared, scared because was all alone.

"Brooke, calm down. You have to calm down. Tell us what happened. What happened to Peyton?" Haley's hands were trembling as she held to the receiver. Two minutes ago she was curled in bed with Nathan when suddenly the phone screamed. Brooke was frantically on the other end babbling hurried words that she could not understand. But Haley knew, she just knew that whatever Brooke was trying to tell her, it certainly was not good news.

"I don't know Hales. The police called. They said something's happened to Peyton. Half an hour ago, we were talking on the phone and she seemed okay. But now they're saying, they're saying…" Brooke couldn't get the words to roll of her tongue. She couldn't say it. "Something really bad has happened to her."


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to see the family of a Miss Peyton Sawyer" the doctor in the white coat asked politely the group of men and women that leaped for him the moment he stepped out of the operation theatre. He was used to the faces he saw on the two pair of couples. And like always he had to gulp before delivering the bad news. Sometimes he just hated this job.

"We are. We're her friends and her family" Nathan spoke out. He knew both Haley and Brooke were still crying and Lucas had not said a word yet since they all came rushing to the hospital four hours ago.

"Well, if you say so. Miss Sawyer's condition is very severe. She broke her right leg and her arms are in a pretty bad shape. She also has some injuries on her face." The doctor had to pause. The two girls were wailing louder now.

"But she's gonna be okay right?" Nathan asked.

"I'm afraid that's not all. Apparently, she suffered a major head injury that has caused bleeding in her brain. We have managed to stop the bleeding and stabilize her condition for now. However we still cannot predict the level of severity her brain has experience until she fully wakes up. I'm really sorry."

"Can..can we see her?" Brooke squeaked.

"She's very much unconscious now and it may take time for her to wake up. I would suggest you to wait until the patient does so before allowing visitors. The nurses will inform you the moment she opens her eyes. However, I think it might be good if you take turns and spend a limited amount of time because it may disturb the patient."

"Thank you, doctor" said Nathan. He sat back into his seat grabbing a handful of hair. Silence once again surrounded them all. Nathan hated this. Hated of what had become. Peyton was his best friend and it hurt so much to hear what she had gone through. Haley had awoken him after Brooke's call. She didn't say anything, couldn't actually. She just spilled tears. He had to practically shake her to make her speak. The moment he told her, he refused to believe. He had to ask her to tell the story again. Peyton met with an accident? That couldn't be true, but he knew, Haley would never play such a horrible joke. They both had to wake Deb to tell her to look after Jamie before heading straight to the hospital. Only on the way over did he remember to call Lucas. His brother, like him was also awoken from his sleep. But unlike him, Lucas didn't ask again, he just fell silent.

"She's gonna be okay won't she?" Brooke broke the silence. Her voice was shaking, totally not like the usual confident Brooke.

Haley held her close. "Yeah. She's gonna be okay. She's a strong woman. She can go through this." Haley prayed with all her heart was she just said was true. Peyton had to be strong.

They're conversation was suddenly interrupted again. It wasn't the nurse but a very friendly looking policeman.

"Excuse me. You must be the family of Miss Sawyer. I'm Officer Willis." He introduced himself.

"What happened to her Officer? How did the accident happen?" Nathan headed the questions. He had to know. Peyton may not be an excellent driver but she really was a careful one.

"Well it seems that Miss Sawyer ran over a red light before she swerved to avoid a coming car and hit into a lamp post. The driver of the other car was luckily unhurt. I would like though to ask some questions. Do you know if Miss Sawyer ever had any history of drug or alcohol abuse before this?" the question alone shocked all of them. The Peyton they knew never had trouble with drugs, well maybe once when they were in the teens but that was like ages ago and alcohol was certainly a no-no.

"What do you mean officer? She's never had any drug and if she was drinking, she knows better than to drive. She definitely is a good driver. She wouldn't just run over a red light. That's just not Peyton." Brooke defended her best friend. There was no way someone could get away saying that her best friend was a druggie.

"Did I mention one red light? I meant to say three. She escaped the first two but she nearly hit the other car at the last one. Our cameras caught it and it seems that a really angry blonde whom I assume was our young patient here seems to be the driver. We've checked her record and it looks like she's clean. So, if she's a good driver like you say and that she's not on some drug or alcohol, then something really bad must have ticked her because the girl we caught on tape was sure not on a good driving mood. We'll have to wait till Miss Sawyer wakes up before we carry on with our investigations but until then if you have anything else you think I should know, I would appreciate it if you guys can come down to the station. Good day then." With that Officer Willis gave them a nod and left leaving them all in wonder.

"I can't believe this. That can't be Peyton. I mean she wouldn't just run over red lights would she? And Peyton on drugs? You have got to be kidding me." Nathan refused to believe Peyton was like that. "Does anyone know what happened before that. Did anyone see her or talk to her before the accident?" he tried asking them all because he was sure he had not seen her for a long time. Thinking about that he suddenly felt guilty. Since the wedding he and Haley had got really caught up with the nanny thing and then practicing for basketball again that he forgot to look after his own best friend. Peyton must have needed him and he just wasn't there for her.

"She called me, you know. Peyton." Brooke said as she lifted her head from Haley's shoulder and wiped her tears. "She sounded so different. Hey Brooke, do you hate me? I thought she was joking. I said yes. I meant to say that I hated her for leaving me alone with Angie while she was supposed to be helping me stop Angie from screaming. It was supposed to be a joke. She didn't laugh, she just said oh, ok. Ok. Then Angie really started screaming and I had to put down the phone. If only I said something or…"

"Don't blame yourself Brooke. It wasn't your fault" Nathan intercepted. "You didn't know she was going to crash."

"But I knew she was upset. I don't know why, but she was." The way Peyton talked she could sense it, the tremble in her voice. It was always there whenever Peyton was scared to speak. But then, she thought Peyton was only going through a tough day. She had been surviving rough weeks actually since coming back to Tree Hill. She tried her best to help, but Brooke knew Peyton too well. She had her walls built up and it was really hard to get pass that. Besides, with Angie around she rarely had time to spend with Peyton. Oh, god.. Please make her okay, she has to be okay.

"Maybe it was my fault." Haley suddenly spoke shocking all of them. "We had quite a fight this morning at the office. I might have said some things that I shouldn't have."

"What about?" asked Nathan.

"Emm, it was about you, Lucas. I'm sorry." Haley turned her face to Lucas who had yet not said a word. Lucas looked up at Haley's face and he just shook his head.

"Nothing that you or Brooke or whoever says can ever be the blame to what happened." He knew. He knew that nothing that they ever said could have hurt Peyton that much. Only what he had said could have broke Peyton. I'm really sorry Peyton. I used to save you from this whole traffic light obsession, but now it's my fault, all my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me. Miss Sawyer has awoken. You can come in now." The nurse interrupted them with a wide smile.

"The doctor says we should take turns. So, who goes first?" Asked Nathan. He would love to go in now but he knew that it would be better for Brooke or Lucas to go first. He turned to look at Brooke, but the brunette just shook her head.

"I can't. I want to. But I can't. I'm scared" Brooke refused. The only thing she wanted right now was to hold her best friend but inside she felt too scared to see Peyton in whatever condition she was in now.

"I'll go." Lucas offered. The rest just nodded in agreement. If anyone was able to face Peyton right now, it certainly would be Lucas. Slowly he left them, walking towards Peyton's room.

For a minute, Lucas just placed his hands on the door knob. He couldn't bring himself to push open the door. He was scared of what awaited him beyond the wooden door. He was scared to see Peyton so hurt and so weak. He was scared to see how she would react upon seeing him but most of all he was scared to see her hate him. Inhaling a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door open wide enough only to let his body ease in before closing it back. She was just lying there in a white hospital gown. One of her leg was hung up and there were maps of bruises on her exposed arms. On her face, he could clearly see a bandage wrapped around it and a big white patch on her cheeks. Lucas tried to take the sight all in but he felt sick to his stomach. Seeing Peyton lie there surrounded by a mass of bandages and wires made him want to puke. She just seemed so small and fragile and something inside him broke. Slowly, he saw her frame stirring and he stepped closer until he was near enough. He wanted to hold her hands but he wasn't sure whether it would hurt her or not. It felt like ages as he waited for Peyton to open her eyes. And when she did, those green eyes just stared blankly at him. He saw her trying hard to speak. After a few failed attempts, she managed to open her mouth to speak.

"Ouch." In a different situation, Lucas would definitely find it comical but right now he just wanted to cry to see that she would at least talk to him.

"I thought it would feel something like that. You feel okay?" he tried to joke.

"Not really. My whole body aches and hurt. Where am I actually?" she asked back. She was trying to lift her body but instead let out a small scream. Lucas automatically caught her forearms and gently laid her back.

"Hey, no moving okay. You're at the hospital now. You just had an accident, but you're gonna be fine now. I promise" he said as he stroke her unharmed cheek.

"But… but what am I doing here. And..and who are you?" her voice was ragged but Lucas felt like lightning just hit him. Peyton had asked who he was. Peyton, the women he had loved so long and so strong was asking her who he was. Lucas had to choke himself.

"What do you mean? It's me, Lucas. Peyton, it's me." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek. Maybe Peyton's body felt so physically in pain that her mind was playing games with her. Lucas was hoping beyond hope that this really just was a game that would end right now.

"Peyton? Who's that?" the confused look in her eyes was certainly no game.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on dawg. We can't just sit here and mourn. It's not like she's dead already. She just lost her mind or something." Skills looked around the room. All the faces he saw were sad and gloomy. Totally not their usual. They were all now sitting in Nathan and Haley's living room after the doc had told them to go home. Peyton was sedated and there was literally nothing that they could do at the moment. He and Mouth had came in late to find a very screaming Peyton while Brooke and Haley wet in tears. Both Lucas and Nathan were holding on to Peyton.

"She doesn't recognize any of us. Not even me, her best friend." Brooke was wailing again. The moment Lucas stepped out of the room they all leaped for him but Lucas just shook his head and said he needed to get a doctor. Hearing that, she feared the worst and stormed into Peyton's room with Haley and Nathan tailing along. Peyton was half sitting on the bed and holding her head in pain. On instinct, Brooke scooped the battered body, but then Peyton pushed her away. And then she started screaming. Who are you? Who am I? Brooke had never felt this hurt before. Her best friend was asking who she was. And the look on Peyton's face hurt her even more. She was so confused, so lost. Brooke wanted so much to hold her, soothe her like she always does but she couldn't. Peyton didn't know her, and for Peyton no stranger can ever hold her.

"Calm down Brooke. The doctor said she maybe having amnesia. It may just be a temporary thing. The hit she had was a pretty hard one. But, he says there is hope that she'll get back her memory. We have to help her. Someway." At least that was what Nathan hoped. The look that Peyton gave them was sure not the look that Peyton always gave them. It looked so unfamiliar and distant and he didn't want that. He didn't want Peyton to not know him.

"Nathan's right. She needs us more than anything now. I tried reaching Larry but I couldn't get through. So for now, we're the only family that she has. We turned our backs on her once, but not this time." Haley said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later.

"Tell me again who you are?" Peyton asked. It had been a week since she woke up with a lost memory and mind. The moment she opened her eyes and saw the sad looking blonde man, she felt so confused. Before he came in, everything was just pitch black and she was just there all alone and afraid. His voice was so soft but yet, she still felt fear. Not of him but the realization that she did not know who he was and who she was. After the guy had gone out to call the doctors, a wet face woman burst in and starting to hold her and with her was this other male and female. She didn't know any of them, so she just started screaming and shouting. Hoping someone could help her understand any of this that has happened. Now, she was feeling a lot better. The doctor said that she was having amnesia where her memory was totally blanked out, and since there was nothing else she could think about what was going through her head she learned to accept that. The same people that were there when she woke up came visiting everyday with a few other people. She guessed they were all her family and friends. So few.

"I'm Brooke Davis. Your bestest friend in the whole wide world. We've known each other like forever and we know each other's secrets including the ones about you know… private things. I own a fashion line called 'Clothes over Bro's' that I started in high school with your help of course. Thinking about it, I don't really own it on my own. There's still Victoria or Bi***oria as you would call her." Brooke had to roll her eyes at the mention of her mother's name that caused Peyton to chuckle.

"That's your monster mom you told me about right."

"Yeah. You're getting it there P. Sawyer. You're doing great." Brooke squeezed Peyton's hands. Brooke was feeling so thankful now. Angie's operation was a marvel and the cute girl had gone back home and know Peyton was getting better by the day. At least no more screaming.

"When you call me P. Sawyer, I'm supposed to call you B. Davis right?" Peyton inquired. Brooke just nodded approvingly. She missed that.

"You know, even if I really can't remember you now, somewhere inside this messed up brain I have, I just know that you really are my bestest friend. And it feels good to know that." She really did feel so. The way Brooke looked at her told her so.

"You'll never lose me P. Sawyer. Not even in that messed up brain of yours" and they both had to laugh at the irony of it.

"Brooke, I have to ask you something." Peyton said as their laugh eased. "I know that you guys are all my friends and family. You, Nathan, Haley, their son Jamie, Skills, Mouth and even that guy I first saw when I woke up. Lucas I think. Well.. "

"Wait a minute, you're talking about Lucas as if you don't see him a lot" Brooke cut in. She thought Lucas was a regular visitor too but it seems that she was wrong.

"I don't actually. The first time I saw him was when I woke up and that was the last. He hasn't come by since. Maybe I offended him or something and I forgot about it." Peyton was clueless herself. The way Lucas looked at her that day was as if they once had shared something but after that he totally disappeared. To be truth, she actually was waiting to meet him too, but she just couldn't put a finger on to why she felt that way.

"Offended him? No way. You are the last person possible to offend broody. That's what I call him by the way." Emm.. Brooke could sense a long conversation with the guy, or not.

"Well, I was saying, I know you guys are my family and it really has been wonderful to know that people do care about me. It's just that I've also realized that none of you are my real family. No offense, but I mean biologically, like mother, father, brothers. I don't think any of you are Sawyers right. Where are they? Or am I just without one?" her voice was shivering. For days Peyton had thought. The people that came by everyday all seemed to love her and all, but course she was curious. Did she not have a family?

"Of course you have a family. You have a dad, his name is Larry. He works really far and it really is hard to reach him, but don't worry. I'm sure once he knows he'll try to get here as soon as possible. Your mom, Anna, died when we were very young in an accident. You also have a brother, Derek who works in the marines. He's in Iraq now, there's a war over there, so I guess I'll spare you the detail. And then there are the rest of us. There, a summary of the Peyton family tree." Brooke was crossing her fingers hoping Peyton would not ask more. She really did not want to deal with the whole Ellie thing. Summarizing a lifetime was certainly not an easy job and certainly not one she was keen on taking. Maybe someone else could. Someone like Lucas, once he gets to his senses.

"Wow. Pretty lonely life, Peyton has here. What about boyfriends? I haven't seen a guy coming in here claiming to be my one and truly love? Was I so lame as to not even have a single boy?" Peyton inquired.

"Believe me, there is certainly nothing lame about you Peyton Sawyer. But wait a minute, you were pretty lame back at school. Haa… just joking. I think the boyfriend subject can be kept for later. At least until your body gets better and you can get your pretty a** out of this so ugly gown your wearing. Then we'll get into those details of your so called epic love story." Without thinking Brooke patted Peyton's injured leg.

"Owww… still hurting here." Peyton winced.

"Oops, forgot bout that. Sorry." Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them both and a small little head was peeking out. It was Jamie. "Hey, there Jim Jam. Come on in and say hi to aunt Peyton." Brooke picked up Jamie and placed him on the bedside.

"Hi, aunt Peyton. Does it hurt?" the innocent boy asked looking at her foot hanging up.

"Hi Jamie. Yeah, it does. By the time you're old enough to drive, remember to follow the red lights or you'll end up like me."

"I'll make sure of that. Hi Peyton, feeling any better? You still remember me right? " Haley walked in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're Haley James Scott right. A school teacher cum musician who you claim to be under a label that I own but know nothing of. Wife to Nathan Scott, an ex basketball player whose helping coach the school team. Mother to Jamie, the 4 year old sitting next to me here. And you also happen to be a good friend of mine and Brooke. Did I get it all right?" Peyton really did not mean to sound sarcastic, but that was what it felt. Sure she knew these people loved her, but other than that all she knew were random facts about these people, all provided by them.

"Spot on." Haley had to lick her lips trying to not feel offended.

"I'm sorry Haley. It's just that, that is how I know you guys now. By a list I memorize in my head. Name, occupation, relationship status, relationship to me. Other than that its all blank. You guys come here, knowing so much about me but yet, I can't remember a single detail about you. It really is hard. I'm sorry." She apologized. Haley did not deserve any of that when all she had been doing was be kind.

"No. Its okay. I understand. You're going through a rough time. Don't worry about it. Just don't push yourself too much okay?" Haley squeezed her forearms. Despite the strong look she wore, Haley knew deep down that Peyton was just scared.

"Well at least the sarcasm proves that the old Peyton is still in there somewhere." Brooke tried cheering them up. "Hey Jamie, would you be such a sweetheart and keep aunt Peyton company for awhile? Your mum and I are gonna go get some coffee."


	6. Chapter 6

"So little boy, how are you?" Peyton tried to sound friendly.

"I'm not little, I'm four. I'm fine. You?" Jamie innocently asked back.

"Well I'm fine too. Still hurts a bit though, but don't worry I'm okay."

"I banged my head this morning, and boy did it hurt. Does it feel the same? How come you get to have a cool head band and I don't?" Jamie put his little fingers on Peyton's forehead causing her to smile at the innocent little child.

"Maybe because I hit my head quite harder than you did and it hurt more. Think that's why. But, trust me, this thing wrapping my head is so not cool. It even itches and you really don't want that do you?" Peyton stroked Jamie's softly.

"Do you remember me? My mom says you have a problem with your memory because of the accident and I was not to say anything if you say you don't. Do you?" Jamie really did not want aunt Peyton to forget about him because that would just be sad. It felt even bad than him forgetting to feed Chester sometimes.

"Your mom is right about me losing my memory but guess what I may not remember everything about you, but there is one thing I'm definitely I remember. I remember that you are the cutest and coolest boy ever. But for now, I guess you'll have to help me out. Will you?"

"Okay. What you wanna know? I know everything. Mommy never lets me hear what she talks to Aunt Brooke and you and everyone else, but sometimes I overhear things you know." Jamie winked causing Peyton to chuckle. She was beginning to really like this smart kid.

"Let's see, what can you tell me about your daddy, Nathan Scott right?"

"Yeah, that's my daddy. He's very good in basketball. He's the greatest. He used to just sit in a wheelchair and I didn't really like him then. But know he can walk back and he's the coolest daddy ever. Uncle Luke's the second greatest player by the way." Hearing Lucas's name caused something inside Peyton to uneasy.

"He is? Why isn't he the greatest?" Peyton tried provoking.

"Well, he used to but now he just coaches the Ravens. That's the high school team. Anyway, besides coaching, Uncle Luke writes too. A book." Now this was something no one had told her before. Lucas a writer? Never crossed her mind.

"A book? What's it about?" Peyton was getting more and more curious about this Lucas person.

"I think it's about you. I'm not really good at reading yet but mommy says so. It's about Peyton Sawyer. That's you" Jamie pointed his fingers to Peyton's chest. Peyton frowned.

"Me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you hanging on Brooke?" Haley asked softly squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"I'm okay. Things are starting to get better. It's just sometimes I don't know what to say to her when she's asking about her family, her whole life. I can't just say that she's got two dead moms, a psycho stalker, and a completely twisted love life that I myself can't explain. It just doesn't seem fair to wake up one day and be told that a lot of miserable things have happened." Brooke rubbed her forehead as she sat down on the hospital benches.

"I know how hard it is. But that's life, sometimes it's great and sometimes it's total crap. In Peyton's case there just is more crap than the great things. Peyton's a strong girl, we both know that. She got through all the mention above didn't she and she still is a great person. That's more important. Plus, there are still a lot of great things that we can tell her. About her love for music and her art. How she helped Mia, how she helped us." Haley tried convincing Brooke. She too was heartbroken seeing Peyton's condition.

"Hales, can't we just tell her the good stuff and leave out the bad. She doesn't have to know does she?" Brooke's eyes were pleading desperately.

"Honey, that's not a decision for us to make for her. Besides, all those crappy things that happen in our lives are the very definition of us. Take crazy nanny Carrie. Sure, I hate her guts to bits and I wish we never met her, but because of what happened I realized how much more I love Nathan and Jamie. And because of that I'm more protective of them. Its crap but it certainly has helped me define myself better now. Same goes to all of us and Peyton. Everything that has happened to her is the things that define her to become the Peyton that we all know and love." Haley understood what Brooke was trying to do, she herself had thought about it too. But Haley realized that it wasn't fair for Peyton to have her whole life forgotten simply because it hurt to remember.

"Yeah you're right. But I can't do it alone. Anyway I think someone else should be better at it than me." She left out a sigh.

"You mean Lucas?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"Of course I mean Lucas. He's the only one that knows Peyton inside out. He's the only that can get through those walls Peyton builds around her. Hell, he's the only one that can write a whole novel about her." Despite their love affair once, Brooke knew that only Lucas could really understand Peyton.

"Two actually. I read the other one that Lindsey talked about. Has he come by?"

"Apparently he's disappeared again. I just heard from Peyton that the first time she saw the guy, what's his name? Oh yeah Lucas, was also the last time. I was wondering what's happened to Broody. I'm guessing you know?" Brooke looked questioningly at Haley who frowned instantly.

"No. I haven't seen him since but I was assuming that he would have came by once or twice. Guess someone needs a knpck in the head too." And she knew just where to find him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thought I'd find you here." Haley's soft voice interrupted Lucas's mind that was now nowhere to be found. Lucas opened his eyes and squinted. The sun was shining ever so brightly today and Haley's figure was right in the centre of the beautiful scenery.

Since leaving the hospital and sending Jamie home, she knew right where to go to find her best friend. The Rivercourt. There was just nowhere else to look but this place. Since they were kids, this was the one place that Lucas would always call his. Actually she hadn't yet quite figured out what to say to him. When Brooke had reported his absence, truly, Haley was not surprised at all. The guy was a total mess already without the accident. And now he has to face an unremebering Peyton, if that was even a word which by her experience was not. It even took her a total five minutes of staring at his lying frame to get out of the car and go to him. Slowly she pulled his hands gently to a sitting position facing her. Man, he really was a mess, literally. Unshaven and unhappy. Not a good combination she thought.

"Save the lecture Hales." He knew eventually Haley would come and act all best friend to him, but right now he really was not in the mood. He stood up and took the ball with him. Standing in front of the hoop he aimed the ball. A flash of the winning moment hit him. Again. Each time he stood there at the exact spot, his mind would be right back the day the Raven's won the season, the day he won Peyton. And like each time, the shot missed. His eyes followed the rolling ball which came to a halt at Haley's feet.

"I didn't come for that." Lucas gave Haley the 'yeah, sure' look. Haley slowly reached his side and she too tried to aim. Unlike Lucas, she made the shot, causing a small smile Haley could swear she saw. They both sat there in the middle of the court but neither one breathed a word.

"I wish I could go see her, you know." Lucas broke the silence. Haley faced him but he was facing down, trying to hide his eyes afraid that Haley could easily read into it.

"So go. See her."

"I can't. I can't see the hurt she's feeling now." His voiced pained.

"She's getting better by the day. She's trying to get her memory back. She's doing good. You can go see for yourself. She's just so strong." Haley rubbed his forearms offering what little comfort she could give.

"It's not just that. It's…it's seeing the pain that I caused her." Finally Lucas looked straight into his best friend's eyes pleading for some understanding. Haley's heart ached.

"You can't blame yourself Lucas. None of us knew that this would happen. Not even Peyton." Haley knew that Lucas was feeling guilty for causing Peyton pain, but there was no way he was taking the blame.

'If only you knew' Lucas thought. If only Haley knew the three most stupid words that he had said to Peyton she certainly would not be defending him now. "Did you know how her mum died?"

"In an accident." Her voice was small.

"She ran the red lights. Have I ever told you about me saving Peyton from the whole red light obsession?" Lucas didn't even wait for Haley's nod or shake but just continued. "One day I saw her in the Comet. She was waiting and I stood there on the pavement watching her like I always love to do wondering what the hell she was waiting for in the middle of the road. Then, the lights turned red and zoom…. She ran them all down. All three. I decided to stop her, got in her car. I don't really remember what came next, but I know she stopped. She stopped running the red lights."

"You're always saving her Luke. That's what Peyton would have said. Just maybe this time…"

"This time I didn't. I couldn't. Ever since we broke up, the connection that we have of each other just feels like is fading. It's there but it just feels weak and it made me feel weak. I can't explain but I used to be able to just feel something whenever Peyton's in danger or she's hurt and then it would bring me straight to her. Even when we were not together. But now I guess I'm just blinded by all the hurt I thought that she gave me, that I could no longer see that she was hurting too." Lucas's voice broke tearing Haley's heart to pieces.

"So maybe this is your chance. To relive back that feeling which you may not want to say it Luke but what you and I both know is true love. If you think that its gone weak, make it strong. Forget the hurt, it's always gonna be there. But if we choose to do something about it, you'll start to realize that it isn't as painful as we think it is. Only the scientist can help find the comet. Only Lucas can help Peyton find herself." Haley's hold on Lucas's shoulder was so strong and firm. She needed to make Lucas feel strong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had now officially stood there for a complete 10 minutes. In his hands he was holding a picture of her all smiling beautifully. It was the same picture he kept in his drawer to look at every time he felt low and it was the same picture he looked at the night he had made a complete fool of himself. After the conversation with Haley, she had gone home leaving him alone again with his thoughts. He suddenly realized that Haley was right like she always was. Everything was up to him. It was up to him to help Peyton, if not for the love he strongly felt for the woman inside, than at least for the years of friendship that had helped him through his tough years. From beyond the wooden door, he could hear voices. One was of the female whose voice he simply missed and the other was of a male he suspected was his brother Nathan. Taking a deep breath, he turned the door knob and pushed.

The conversation automatically stopped and both faces was turned to him confused and shocked. Peyton frowned her brows surprised to see Lucas standing awfully still at the door.

"Lucas, come in. Meet my boyfriend, Julian." Both men just stared at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

"Excuse me, am I missing something here?" Peyton called out. It was starting to get freaky with both of them just silently watching the other.

"I'm sorry. How are you doing Peyton?" he started to move towards the bed completely ignoring the stranger beside her. He'll deal with him later.

"Not so great, but I'm getting better. You guys know each other?" she asked curiously. She may not remember a lot of things, but she knew that from the way they both looked at each other, something was definitely not right here.

Lucas was just about to answer that he hadn't got a single idea who the hell the jerk that was holding her shoulders was when Julian cut him off, "No. I met you in LA so I don't really know your friends from Tree Hill except for the stories you tell me which seeing the condition you yourself don't remember." Julian gave Peyton a gentle squeeze making something inside Lucas boil.

"If you say so…what's your name? oh, yes, Julian right? Can I have a word outside with you? Do you mind Peyton?" his gaze still on the guy.

"Err.. no. Go ahead. The doctor is coming to check on me anyway. I think he's going to…." She didn't even get to finish her words before she realized both men were no longer there. Geez… and she thought she was the centre of attention these days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you.." _dush_, Julian was about to ask when a single punch hit his face and another was on its way.

"Who the f***ing hell do you think you are?" this time the punch came to the nose immediately causing it to bleed. Retaliating, Julian shoved his knee to Lucas's stomach surprising him. Lucas was about to pay back when he felt his arm being pulled back rather roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Lucas? And who are you?" it was Nathan. He and Haley had just arrived at the hospital when they met Brooke halfway. The two girls had gone to buy drinks while he headed straight to Peyton's room to find his brother and another stranger beating the hell out of each other.

"This is Peyton's boyfriend." Lucas said sarcastically eyeing the guy. He felt like giving the guy another go when he sneered but he didn't have to. The man was already on the floor. Nathan had done it for him.

On the other end of the hallway, Brooke and Haley were walking towards them and hurried their steps. The guy on the floor looked wounded and both Lucas and Nathan were just staring at him. The nurses were already crowding the place. Haley immediately helped the guy up while Brooke, hands on hips was frowning at her two friends. "What do you guys think you're doing. This is a hospital. We don't hit people in hospitals. And who…." Brooke turned to address the stranger when she gasped rather loudly. "Oh my God. It's you. The guy from the bar. It's you." This time everyone's gaze landed on a very stunned Brooke Davis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright. Questions. What just happened in there?" Haley asked to no one specific. They were all now sitting in the hospital's garden. Actually they we're ordered to sit in the garden by the doctors who was very furious with the little drama that just happened. "Brooke, do you know this stranger?"

"I have a name you know. Julian." Julian who was still wiping his bleeding nose intercepted and received an eye roll from Haley.

"No. I mean yes. Maybe. Urghh… this is what you get when you get drunk in a bar where the stupid bartender boyfriend isn't there to stop you from talking to strangers." Brooke folded her arms and got up and started pacing. "A few days ago, when Peyton just woke up and completely forgot about her ever so worried best friend, I got completely freaked out ya know. So I went drinking alone at Tric. Hey, she wakes up from a horrible accident and starts asking me question about who happens to be herself, course I was freaked." With the looks on their faces she knew a simple explanation was definitely needed. "So, I got drunk and started well you know talking. And this guy" she flicked her eyes towards Julian "happened to be there listening."

"So, what you're saying here is that you" Nathan points to Brooke "got drunk and told everything about Peyton's accident to stranger guy over here who comes here to meet Peyton and claims himself as Peyton's boyfriend who none of us know of. I'll call that unbelievably bull." Nathan gave a disgusted look at Julian who just smirked.

"You son of a.." Lucas was starting to attack Julian again when Haley got hold of him.

"Hold it Luke. No need to get brutal." Fighting was never in Haley James book even if the guy that Lucas was going to hit was a complete jerk.

"Yeah, listen to your best friend Haley over here Luke." Julian crossed his arms. He was really getting fed up with the guy trying to hit him.

"Hey, how'd you know Haley is Lucas's best friend? I never told you who's Haley." Brooke interrupted. She did spill a lot, but for all she remembered, she was talking to a stranger. There was no way the guy knew the Haley she was talking about was the one with them now.

"I know that she's Haley James Scott, wife to Nathan Scott over there who happens to be the brother of Lucas Scott" he gave Lucas a nod earning himself a very furious frown "who had a very complicated teenage love story with my girlfriend Peyton Sawyer in there and also you here Miss Brooke Davis. By the way Lucas, I really don't want to admit it since you're the one responsible for the major injuries I have now and I'm not just talking about my face here but I have to say you're book is really damn good. I recognized the character in an instant."

"You mean, you know all of us by the book? Are you one of those crazy psycho people who came to stalk us and pretend to be the boyfriend. Peyton already has one of those." Brooke eyed the guy. Usually she would like cool looking men, but this one is a definite no no.

"Psycho Ian? No I'm not. And no, that was not in the book. I got that from Peyton."

"Wait a minute. We haven't told Peyton about the stalker yet have we?" Haley caught the point and turned to Brooke. "Oh my God...does she remember?"

"No. She told me about it a year ago, not a minute ago. Do you guys not hear what I say? I'm her boyfriend. Gosh… seems like we need an introduction here. Here's the facts. My name is Julian Baker and I'm a movie producer at least I'm about to be. I'm from LA, that's where I met Peyton 2 years ago. We dated for about a year, then things got a bit rocky and we both needed time. I guess she decided to take time here in Tree Hill. Don't believe me? Ask Larry, Peyton's dad. We used to catch dinner together whenever he's in LA visiting so he knows me. He's on his way now. I just called. Speaking of that, why haven't you guys called? It's been like over a week hasn't it?"

"We couldn't reach him." Nathan explained.

"See. Another point to ponder. I got through Larry while you guys didn't."

"Hold on. It was Peyton who told me you were her boyfriend. Peyton would never just believe you like that if you just told her you're the boyfriend. Peyton doesn't trust people that easily" Lucas was finally using his head instead of his fist.

"Good thinking Scott. Do you guys assume that Peyton would just believe a complete stranger who comes waltzing in her room claiming to be her boyfriend. Man, do you guys even know her? Memory or no memeory she still isn't one of those easy trusting people you know. I showed her pictures. Of us. Together. Know what they say about pictures that speak a thousand words." From his bag he brought out a few photos of him and a girl. A certain blonde girl they all knew.

"Oh my God." Brooke shrieked again. "You mean, you're the guy that Peyton was talking about when she was in LA." Seeing the confused look on her friends face she continued, "she told me she was going out with this guy and they may be getting serious. But I never met the guy." She suddenly felt guilty for not telling the gang about Peyton's guy but then again she didn't have the right to say anything.

"Think that's me, unless she has other boyfriends I know nothing of which I don't really think so" Julian pointed to himself rather proudly.

"But since I'm the only one who has ever heard of you but not know you and I didn't call you here, how'd you know to come to Tree Hill to find Peyton?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well, that's not really true. Yes, I came here to the hospital to meet Peyton after you Brooke drunkenly told me about the accident but I didn't came to Tree Hill to meet her. I came to meet you Lucas."


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton was lying with her head back just like she always did for the past week, well considering she was lying on a hospital bed with a hanging leg her moving position was very much limited. Brooke, Haley and Nathan had just stepped out leaving her to rest. They just popped in to say hi, which really was unusual she thought especially for Brooke. Peyton had found Brooke to be a very chatty person just to put it mildly. Peyton couldn't help thinking the irony of it. She may not remember herself very much, but the Peyton she was feeling now was surely not a chatty person type, so to have chatty Brooke as a best friend felt very much amusing. She could sense that the sudden change must be due to the presence of a certain boyfriend. She had to laugh. Well it's not like everyday someone pops into your room and starts smooching you, not to mention that you never met the guy before, not since she woke up at least.

"Hey babe. I heard what happened and I was so worried. Come here you. I missed you so much." The guy that came from nowhere land suddenly came in when she was reading the B. Davis magazine and literally darted towards her and nearly landed atop her already hurting body and started kissing her face and lips rather hungrily. Thank God her hands were not bounded; she managed to push the guy of before yelling.

"Who the hell are you? And don't even think of coming an inch closer or I'll call the nurses."

"Babe, it's me Julian, your boyfriend. I know it's my fault for not coming earlier but I was in LA and I only heard about the accident yesterday. I'm really sorry and I know I deserve the pushing away but I missed you so much honey." His eyes were pleading for some understanding and somehow Peyton felt sorry. Maybe he was amnesic too and mistaken her to be his girlfriend. Long shot but hey, anything can happen right?

"Boyfriend? If you're my boyfriend, then why are you in LA and I'm here?" Ha, got you. Her friends never mentioned anything about LA and certainly nothing about LA boyfriends.

"We live in LA. Well at least now I do while you used to. You work in a music label while I'm a producer. Why are you asking like you don't know me? What's wrong babe?" Julian was stepping closer but automatically Peyton put her hands up.

"I'm not supposed to tell strangers, which considering the option is everyone, what's happened to me but if you think that I'm your girlfriend then I'll just let you know. I have amnesia which means I can't remember a thing. At all. So what's wrong with me is that I don't know who you are as much as I don't know who I am. Boyfriend? Doesn't ring a bell. So if you think I'm your girlfriend I guess you'll have to think again because right now I don't think that you're my boyfriend." She wasn't being cruel or heartless to the poor guy but for the past days she had been thinking. About the people she loved but yet not remembers. Who they are and how much she loved them. Whether the instance she saw them she would know they were connected in some way even though there was no trace of memory. There must be. Feelings like that can't just disappear can they? No matter how much the memory does. Like how she felt about her friends, sure she couldn't remember who they were but whenever they were around she felt something, something deep that somehow connected them. And this guy, well she couldn't put it into words but he felt so like a stranger.

"Peyton, I don't just think that you're my girlfriend, I know." This time he slowly picked up her hands and gave it a squeeze, something to help jolt the memory. Peyton was about to tug her hand free when Julian placed a photo in her hand. A photo of a guy who obviously was him with a girl who… oh my, was obviously her. Smiling. Happily. Together? So much for her so called theory about connected feelings.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Suddenly a very low voice brought her back to the present. It was Lucas at the door. Ahh.. Lucas. Now this was someone she felt connected to, but why she still couldn't figure out.

"Hey, you're still here? I heard about the incident outside. You okay?" she asked.

"Not a scratch. Actually I'm supposed to be the one asking you." Lucas smiled at her. Slowly he sat at the end of the bed facing her. Haley was right, she definitely looked better now.

"I'm okay, not great but okay. But I do have a feeling that you don't really like my boyfriend do you?" Lucas couldn't help feeling as if there was a hint of humor behind the question.

"Hence the incident. It's just that I don't know him or about this, none of us did. I thought he was just pulling something with you." In his mind, Lucas could still remember the sudden shock and anger he felt the moment Peyton introduced them. Boyfriend? The guy was definitely asking for trouble.

"Well, you weren't the only one. I didn't know either but he had pictures." She showed them to Lucas who once again felt another shock and anger. "I didn't believe him at first, but pictures do tell you stories don't they?" Peyton's eyes were looking at him for some piece of understanding. She couldn't figure out why, but she just felt that she had to make Lucas understand why she did believe in Julian. Lucas's eyes were fixed on the picture of a couple, hugging each other, looking like….a couple, a very happy and loving couple. Unconsciously he slid his other hands to his pocket where he kept his photo of her. That photo, just like the one he was holding now also had its own story.

"Lucas. Look at me, please." Gently Peyton took his hands letting the pictures slip. "I need you to help me. I need you to tell me who I am. I can't do this on my own. I can't… I can't keep hearing stories or looking at pictures to find out who this Peyton person is. You're the first person I saw when I woke up. So somehow, someway I just know that you're also the person who can tell me who I am."

**A/N: hi guys... i'd just like to apologise for the very very late update. I was having a lot of difficulties writing this one and then i just got so busy with my other stuffs like moving to australia. currently i'm living in malaysia but next week i'll be starting my studies over there. once again, i'm really sorry for the delays and i hope you enjoyed this... and oh yeah, thanks for the very much appreciated reviews. Loved them to bits. Do review this. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas lay back on his bed facing the empty ceiling hoping that the emptiness could help clear his not very empty head. It had been hours since he left Peyton's room. Julian a.k.a Peyton's boyfriend had seen to it. In a way Lucas felt like thanking the guy. If Julian had not entered the room the exact moment he opened his mouth to answer Peyton, God knows what would have come out. Seeing the pain on her pale face begging him for some understanding, Lucas was just lost of words. Who am I? A simple question that had a simple answer. An answer that he never doubted would be 100 percent perfect. Peyton was Lucas's Peyton. _Is_ Lucas's Peyton. There was never another answer. Sure, if asked to describe the girl he had fallen for since high school, he could find so many ways to say it. Beautiful. Funny. Lonely. Imperfect. Sensitive. But to answer who is Peyton, there was just no other answer he could think of. He was about to tell her so but before it rolled of his tongue Julian came in, without knocking. As if he had authority. Speaking of the devil, Lucas couldn't help feel hatred towards the guy. And for Lucas that seemed pretty odd. Yeah, he wasn't really friendly happy-go-lucky guy, but still there was never a person that could just look at him and boil all the anger inside him. Well, that exclude's Dan which he had perfect reason to hate. No, Julian was a nobody. A stranger, who just walked in into their life claiming Peyton's love. _His_ love. Peyton was his love. And should he tell Peyton that?

"Hey, rock star. What ya thinking about?" Julian sat at the end of Peyton's bed stroking her bruised fingers. Well his own fingers were bruised too, but Peyton didn't have to know that. Peyton gave him a weak smile that made his heart slump a little.

"Nothing. I don't really know what to think about. You seem to know me. You tell me. What would Peyton be thinking about?" She crossed her hands in front of her chest challenging Julian.

Julian let out a half laugh. "well, Peyton would be thinking about how hot and awesome her boyfriend is. And maybe about how hot and awesome it would be when she gets out of here and she and her boyfriend can.." Julian's fingers started creeping up higher causing Peyton to back off a bit.

"Whoa, I may not remember that much, but I'm sure Peyton is so not a perv like you." And with that she started to smile. A big real smile. The first she had given him since they lay eyes on each other.

"What? What's so funny about you being a perv. Just because you got no memory in there doesn't mean that your brain isn't dirty. I've been on the other end of dirty minded Peyton before, so I know."

"No. Dumbass. Not about that. It's just, suddenly I feel natural. With you. I think it feels natural. And good. Maybe you really aren't lying about being my boyfriend." Like so many things that had happened to her lately, well not that many things considering her short-lived memory, everything just seemed surreal. It was like she was watching a review of someone else's life. But Julian sought of made it natural. He wasn't about telling her who she was or what kind of person she had once been, he just accepted her. As if it was something natural to talk to a memory-less girlfriend and not talk about the lost memory.

"Babe, I never do lie. And just for that I think you little perv deserve something from daddy perv.." Julian was suddenly leaning over to her lips when…..KNOCK!KNOCK! and in came Brooke Davis. Thank you, Peyton said a small prayer. Maybe they really were in a relationship but hell no was she ready to kiss someone. Hey, she just lost her memory didn't she? So who knows maybe she forgotten how to kiss.

"Was I interrupting? Because I could just…"

"No, Brooke. You certainly interrupted nothing. Just.." Julian gave Brooke a glare, but being Brooke what did she care.

"Oh. Good. So Peyton, I just came in to tell you that someone else just came in to see you. He's just outside waiting." Brooke look scared and that was enough to scare Peyton.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Who Brooke?"

"Hey kiddo. It's me. Your dad." Her dad was here. Her family was finally here.

"You mean…" Peyton was suddenly confused.

"Yeah I told you about your dad right and that he couldn't make it. Well, guess I was wrong. He's here. Peyton, this is Larry, your father." Brooke could feel her voice shake. Larry coming here is a good thing but Brooke suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Of course in times like this Peyton would want her father here but as her best friend, she had failed to do even that. For the past week, she knew how much Peyton wanted to have her real family with her, at least to prove that she wasn't sad lonely Peyton. But Brooke and the rest couldn't give that to Peyton. Sure, they tried reaching Larry a couple of times, but at every failed attempt they thought about it less and just left Peyton wondering. Only after Larry's arriving, which yes was due to Julian's single phone call did she realize this. Despite being best friends like forever, she really didn't know Peyton real well.

"Dad?" suddenly tears were running down Peyton's cheek and the way she looked at Larry was so longing. Gently, Larry lifted her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Its okay honey. I'm here now." Like the loving father he always was, Larry tried soothing her and right then, even without a single memory of the man holding her Peyton just knew, that this was her dad.

"Thank you Julian." Both Brooke and Julian were sitting in the cafeteria while Peyton had her father daughter moment. As usual Julian just smirked. "And I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you were just looking out for your best friend."

"No. I really am sorry. For doubting you and for not believing in you. I guess I just forgot that Peyton had another life in LA, a life that I wasn't involved in."

"Well, she may have had another life there, but that doesn't mean that you weren't involved in it. Do you think I recognized you guys just from the book? Lucas maybe a great writer, but it was from Peyton's story that I know all of you. The way she talks about you guys, the way she admires and adore all of you, it was as if you were the most important family she had." And Julian really was talking the truth. During their time together, the Tree Hill clan was always with Peyton in one way or the other. Like how Brooke would want her to wear this or what Nathan would think if she missed watching a game or how Haley could sing better than the crappy singers on the radio. Only Lucas was rarely mentioned, but her obsession to buy 'The Unkindness of Ravens' only proved how close he was to her heart. Moments like those, he really envied not growing up in Tree Hill and knowing all these people that Peyton loved so much.

"Speaking of family, thank you again for bringing Larry here. We tried but I guess we just lost contact with Larry. We should have tried harder. I should've tried harder. Of course Peyton would want her dad. Even when we were teens, she would always get really upset whenever he leaves, but being Peyton, she just won't admit it." Brooke rubbed her temple.

"Hey. It's okay now. You don't have to blame yourself. He's here. In LA, whenever Larry was free he would come down and have dinner with us. That's how we got pretty close. And I know how much Peyton would want her dad to help her face all this scary crap, so that's why I brought him here."

"I'm just so scared for her. I don't know what to do. She doesn't know me Julian. My best friend. My P. Sawyer." A single tear came down her cheeks. "I don't know what to tell her about her, or even about me. Because how in the world can you just summarize a lifetime friendship in a single conversation?" Brooke knew she was spilling it out again to a stranger, but this time she wasn't drunk. Julian didn't feel like a stranger. Sure, he had come barging into this, but a small part of her knew that this guy wasn't messing around. And neither was Peyton when she picks a guy to be her 'boyfriend'.

"You don't. Friendship or love doesn't need reasoning. She doesn't have to know every single thing that you guys have done together to be your best friend again. If she remembers them again, then that's great, but if she doesn't then you can remember them for her right?"

"You really do love don't you?" Julian could just shrug.

3 WEEKS LATER

"I'm really sorry kid. I hate to do this but I really have to go back." Larry was sitting with Peyton on the swing in front of Nathan's house. Tonight they were going to celebrate Peyton's first step on the crutches. Since she was released a week ago, Larry rarely left her side. He was always there comforting and supporting her till she forgot that he eventually had to leave. Larry had also told her about Ellie and her mom. It all was still hazy and hard to understand how complicated her life really was but she was getting there. She felt grateful that her dad had told her about it and in a way made her feel so proud to have not just one but two great moms.

"But dad, you can't leave now. I still need you. I still have a memory to get back you know."

"Of course honey. But, me telling you everything won't help solve things. Memories aren't just things that you remember but things that you feel inside of you. Like your mom. I don't really remember everything about her but every minute of my life I can feel her love inside me. And that's what you're gonna have to find for yourself. That feeling. That connection to all the missing bits and pieces you've lost. I know its hard and I wish I could be here to guide you through it, but I trust you. I trust that you can always find your way home and I always will." Slowly he wrapped his daughter in his arms.

"But how daddy? How am I going to find my way? I don't even know where to start. Its like, I feel so lost and confused."

"You wanna know another reason why I trust you to do this on your own?" Peyton shook her head as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Because of those people inside there." Both of them turned to look into the window. Inside there was Brooke andHaley busy setting the table although it did seem like Haley was doing most of the work. Nathan, Jamie, Skills and Mouth were busy playing games and having such a commotion. Even Julian was inside helping the girls out. Thanks to Brooke, her 'boyfriend' was starting to be accepted by her friends. She was sure she saw Lucas when she arrived but now he was nowhere to be seen. As usual. "Those are the people that like me, love you know matter what, memory or no memory. They are always going to be with you. That's why I'm never worried. Because even when I'm not around, you'll always have your family with you."

"I love you dad, and I'm really gonna miss you."

"I love you too. Now we better get in there before they start round two of whatever the heck they're playing with the TV." Peyton chuckled at that.

"Why don't you go in. I'll come join you guys in a sec, okay."

"So Brooke, you really do believe this Julian guy right? You're sure he's not some idiotic psychopath who happens to like small children, in preference little cute boys?" Haley asked while they were setting up dinner.

"Arghh.. Haley. For the third time, NO! He's not a psychopath whose gonna swim naked in your pool or jump in the shower with your husband which I so do not want to think about right now. Stupid nanny Carrie to get you all obsessed. He's Peyton's friend and he's help her a lot. So he's our friend too."

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. So is he just a friend or a friend friend. Like as in boyfriend?" Haley said hushing in case Julian heard them.

"Are you asking that for you or for lame ass Lucas? Because if it's for Lucas then he can ask himself." Brooke just felt that Lucas certainly was in no place to know right now.

"For me. Luke hasn't asked. He hasn't really talked about it either. You know Luke, he keeps creeping back into his little shell. I don't even know if he's had 'the' talk with Peyton already or not."

"oh, Haley, I don't know. I really don't. The only person who knows is Peyton and looking the way it is, I guess we won't be knowing so either."

Peyton breathed in feeling the breeze on her face. She had stopped the tears but inside she still felt sad. She really wanted to have Larry here but she knew he had to go and she couldn't stop him. At least one thing that he said was right, she had a family. Since she was released she had been staying with Brooke and nearly every single day Haley or Nathan would come by to check up on her or simply talk to her while Julian who had gone back for a few days constantly kept her on the phone. Lucas had came to see her a couple of times, each time either with Jamie or Skills so they really weren't any conversation going on between them, not that she was hoping for one she reminded herself. They all had stopped talking to her about the accident or about her memory. It was like they were giving her time to figure out everything and she was feeling grateful for that. Despite the desperate need she had to remember everything again, it was still really confusing when they kept shoving facts in front of her face. So, yeah Larry was right, she had no reason to be sad because she had it all, a dad and a family. And now she should go join her family, only with one minor problem. No one was around to help her up. Hey, she did manage a few steps today but walking on her own was still far from the possibility. But Peyton knew she had to at least try to do this on her own She was about to lift herself up when she felt someone on her arm.

"Need any help?"


	12. Chapter 12

Peyton looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down on her rather intensely. She couldn't help feel a flutter in the pit of her stomach at the way those eyes pierced right through her. Lucas was holding out his hands to help her up.

"Yeah. I kinda left my wheelchair inside. My dad carried me out here and I guess he forgot about that when he left me just now." She attempted a chuckle but even she knew it sounded fake.

"Mind if I give you a hand then? Oh, by the way, congratulations on your first steps. I always knew you were tough." Lucas smiled at this. Never once, had he doubted that.

"Well its great knowing that I'm playing Peyton really well then. If you could just get me…" before she could finish she suddenly felt her body being lift up into Lucas's strong arms. Again, she just couldn't help the flutter in her stomach or the blush forming on her cheeks as Lucas carried her into the dining room.

"Oh, there's my girl. Always coming in style." Skills was the first one to see them and he helped pull out a chair for Peyton. The rest just hided their smiles at the scene, well maybe all except Julian.

"Ok, everyone, before we dig into this delicious dinner my amazing wife has prepared for us, I just wanna say I'm really glad that we are all here. I guess its been a while since we all just sit and spend time together especially after all the things that we've been through lately. And today is a really special day because Peyton just celebrated her first walk. Let's give a toast for that." Nathan raised his glass and everyone followed suit leaving Peyton feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

"Thanks guys. Really, not just for dinner but for practically everything. For understanding me and standing by me through all this stuff. I'm seriously sorry for not being able to remember you guys but in my heart, I guess I always know that you guys are the greatest family that I have and always will be. So thank you." Peyton couldn't help the single tear that fell down her cheek but was softly swiped away by Brooke.

"We're always here for you, ." She hugged Peyton really tightly to prove her point.

"Okay, you emotional brats. Let's not spoil dinner and just eat. Jamie is getting really hungry." Haley tried to soothe the moment as she sniffled back her own tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, rake boy. Haven't seen you around lately." Lucas who was standing alone jumped a bit at the sudden intrusion. He had just finished loading all the dishes which he had offered to do to get away from everyone.

"Mr. Sawyer. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I'm just helping Haley out. She's had a busy day." He knew it was lame but he couldn't think of any other excuse.

"Still calling me Mr. Sawyer. You used to date my little girl, I think it's about time you called me Larry. So, what you been up to?" he asked casually has he sipped on his scotch.

"Nothing much. I'm coaching the Ravens and still on my way writing my second book."

"Ahh.. Tree Hill's own famous author. I always knew you had something in you. Didn't bet on writing but I always thought you would end up great. So did Peyton you know. Well at least, before this she did. Now, she's just confused. It's hard seeing her like this."

"Is that why you're going again? Because it's hard?" Lucas couldn't help the defensive tone. When they were young he always saw how sad she was every time Larry left. She might not want to admit it, but he could see it in her eyes as she built those damn wall around her time and again.

"You think that's why I'm going?" Larry smirked. Lucas had always been protective of Peyton and he was grateful for that. "Maybe I am. Or maybe it's because I know how brave and strong my baby girl is. Ever since she was a little girl, she was always feisty and picking up fight with boys. Sometimes I do feel guilty you know, for leaving, for not being here. But every time I see her again and see how much of a brave and strong woman she is, I just feel so proud. So maybe that's why I'm going. So that each time I see her again, she's just as stronger as ever. She's got to do this on her own and I just know that she can. She's my little girl. I believe in her. I also believe in all of you to help take care of her. Especially you, Luke." He gripped hard on Lucas's shoulder to show him that he really meant it.

"I really hope I could. But I don't know. There's just so much stuff going on. I don't even know where to start. Or should I even start." Lucas shrugged his shoulder. He knew, and he knew that everyone knew he was avoiding things with Peyton. It wasn't like he was doing it on her purpose. It was just that every time he tried approaching Peyton, there was this unsettling feeling inside telling him that he had done enough harm and damage to her. He couldn't bear to hurt her again.

"You know how people always say start at the beginning? Well I say, start anywhere you like. Because it's you who determines where you're point of beginning is even if its at the end. You're always saving her Lucas. Save her again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was sifting through the family album in the guest room. Haley and Brooke had ditched her there as they literally forced her to rest her tired body. She was actually thankful to them since she was really exhausted from all the day's activity especially all the crying she had done before Julian sent Larry to the airport. The pictures of the happy family were so amazing and so surreal. They looked so happy that she could feel it herself. There were photos of Jamie when he was born surrounded by all of their friends. Haley was still on the hospital bed holding Jamie in a bundle while Nathan proudly held her. On both side there was also Brooke and herself, both beaming a smile. And behind her was Lucas. As she studied the picture carefully, she couldn't help notice Lucas's hand on her waist. She could only wonder why.

"Hey, what you up to?" Both Haley and Brooke were standing at the door looking at her before coming in to join her on the bed.

"I just found these photos. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Peyt, your one of our best friends. Just make this place like home ok, because it is. I don't want you to feel awkward around us you know." Haley gripped her hands tightly to assure her causing Peyton to smile.

"Wow. I haven't seen these pictures for ages. I remember this day so much. Haley was giving her valedictorian speech so 'tutor-girl' like when she ruined it by announcing to everyone that she was going to deliver." Brooke laughed causing Haley to smack her.

"Yeah. I remember. We all decided that we didn't want to go if Lucas didn't. We all showed up at the hospital and being Lucas he just couldn't resist." Haley smiled at one of the most memorable day of her life.

"I wish I could say that. I wish I could join in and say that I remember that day too. That I remember you're tutor-girl and what was wrong with Lucas. But I can't and it really sucks because I want to. I want to say all those things and share all this stuff. I want to be part of all this."

"Hey, you are part of all this. See this picture." Brooke held out the picture she was looking earlier. "See, that's you in here. I'm sorry about all this honey but you really should know that we couldn't have made this without you. And you know what someday which I'm sure is really soon, you'll remember it too. And you'll just laugh when you think about how 'tutor-girl' became 'tutor-mom'."

"Brooke's right, Peyt. You're always one of us. We can face this together. You have all of us. We'll help you with all of it, we'll help remember all of it for you. So no more tears ok. We are gonna be fine."

"Thinking of that, I just got the most brilliant idea ever." Suddenly Brooke shrieked delightfully. "Let's have a girls only sleepover."


End file.
